This proposal deals with a study of the mechanism of biosynthesis of Beta-lactam antibiotics with special reference to the enzymatic conversion of S(alpha- aminoadipyl)-Cysteinyl Valine into penicillin N and whether penicillin N is a precursor of Cephalosporin C.